My Wasted Heart Will Always Love You
by Clover Quinn
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan, Post-Hell Night. Logan confronts Julian just before he leaves  Yes, it's been done but this is my go at the prompt  Hope you enjoy :


**My Wasted Heart Will Always Love You**

**By Reed West (CP owns Julian and Logan)**

"Lo, just leave me alone!" Julian yelled, slamming his door behind him, locking it swiftly as he threw his face into the pillow on his bed, while avoiding the nearly packed suitcase. There was a loud pounding against the door, and the shouts of the Stuart prefect that made Julian wish he were anywhere else.

Why did this have to happen?

"Jules, stop acting like a stupid diva and just talk to me!" Logan shouted from the hallway.

There was a moment of silence…

Logan then heard footsteps and saw the door open, revealing the brunette actor with red eyes, and tear stained cheeks. He looked absolutely broken. Logan felt guilt rise in his heart.

"What?" Julian spat.

"We need to talk, Jules," Logan frowned.

"I don't want to talk. I've got packing to do," Julian muttered before closing the door. Logan however stopped it from closing and charged into Julian's room. Julian stumbled backwards before regaining some balance.

"You can keep running away from your problems Julian," Logan yelled, his green eyes blazing.

"Yes I can if I want to. It's none of you're business anyway," Julian spoke sternly.

"Like hell it's my business. You said you're in _love _with me, Jules! Stop running from me, and give me a straight answer. You're making me walk through all these zigzags and I've never been so confused in my life," Logan rambled.

"Well, excuse me for living. Maybe I thought leaving would help you too!" Julian rebutted back. Logan gave him a blank stare.

"How?" Logan asked. Julian turned around to face the blonde.

"Maybe so you wouldn't have to put up with me and my shit anymore, and vice versa. I already have enough problems and yours just give me headaches," Julian shrugged.

"Jules, you know I try! You know I'm trying to get better…I'm trying not to be a pain in the ass, Jules," Logan said defensively.

"You're always gonna be a pain in the ass; but your my pain in the ass. I don't care if you scratch my eyes out every time I piss you off because…damn, I love it when you're angry at me. You look at me…with all the focus in the world and just for a brief moment, I…I feel like I'm the most important person in your life. Maybe it's selfish, but that's why I argued with you; so I could get you to look at me, and pretend that you love me too…but I know it's not gonna happen, because you could never love me…yet my wasted heart will still love you forever…even when it stops beating," Julian spoke as fresh tears began to surface. He felt Logan's warm hand on his shoulder, and he brushed it off and moved to his suitcase.

Logan stood there, not sure of what to say or what to do. Julian zipped up the suitcase and walked over to the door with it in hand.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this, but I want you to know that you're still my best friend, even if you hate me now. Bye Logan," Julian said softly. He reached up a placed a kiss on his cheek before running out the door…like he always has.

Logan stood there for a moment; almost paralyzed until he realized Julian was gone. He ran down to the front of Stuart to see a shiny car drive off down the street, with his Julian.

Logan couldn't comprehend what he was feeling; his heart ached and he felt empty. He just let tears stream down his face until there were no more.

He felt numb…

3 years later, Logan found himself at a Dalton get-to-together party that the Twins were throwing in New York. The music was loud and ear throbbing, and couples danced with each other all giddy and happy. The sight made him groan in irritation. Logan retreated outside to a quiet balcony and stared out into the dark sky, where little stars of light would twinkle silently and content.

Logan had been a mess for a while after Julian left; he still was.

His only comfort was music and Derek watching his back. It just was never the same.

It was only now after 3 years that Logan realized what Julian had felt for him was now burning inside his own heart.

He loved Julian.

So much it hurt because there was nothing he could do about it.

Logan still remembered every detail in his perfect sepia eyes, and how they would spark with excitement about getting a role for a movie or something. He remembered his smirk; that arrogant, annoying smirk that was burned in his brain ever since meeting Julian. Julian Larson was really something else, but he hadn't heard from him since he left. Logan now wished he had said something to stop him from leaving…leaving him.

Only if time travel was possible…

Logan chuckled to himself and continued to gaze at the sky and streets of New York, knowing it was impossible to ever see that beautiful, snarky actor again.

"Well, look who it is?" said a voice from behind him. Logan knew that voice anywhere. Julian stood behind him with a Cheshire cat smirk. Logan blinked at him; he hadn't changed one bit. Logan smiled.

"Hey Jules," Logan said lamely, before silently cussing himself for being such a lovesick puppy.

"You look the exact same, you know?" Julian said with a raised eyebrow.

"But I've changed a bit since high school, Jules," Logan said in a stronger tone.

"How so?" Julian said. Logan walked over to Julian and kissed him full on the lips. Julian sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck.

"Cause I know now I should've done that years ago," Logan smiled.

"Finally you stupid squid!" Julian spoke before roughly pulling Logan down to his lips again.


End file.
